


Sorry for Party Rocking

by wheredoiship



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Boy Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Modern AU, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stoner/Partier Richie, party au, underage drinking/smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheredoiship/pseuds/wheredoiship
Summary: Eddie is supposed to be telling whoever is throwing a party down the street to turn down the music.He does not end up telling him to turn off the music.





	1. turn it down!

Eddie Kaspbrak lived in a world where he followed rules. Rules kept you safe, his mother taught him-take your medicine at the sanctioned time and you won’t be sick anymore, go to school every day and don’t ditch so your brain develops in the right way, no screen time after 10 pm as to not rot his brain. And Eddie told himself he had no problem with these rules- he didn’t want to be sick, he wanted to be smart, and he wanted to keep his brain intact where it sat in his skull, thank you very much.

However, Eddie felt that his brain was turning to mush the longer he stared at the textbook in front of him, trying again and again to repeat the phrase in his head and make some sense of it:

A hydrogen bond is a weak bond between two molecules resulting from- 

His phone buzzed where it sat on his nightstand. Eager to give his eyes a break, Eddie went to sit on his bed and read the text. At this point in the evening, only one person would text Eddie, knowing how seriously he took his homework time. He unlocked his phone, eyes darting to the time displayed- 10:07- and despite hesitating, opened the text message.

Bill D.  
hey eddie i was just at the store and grabbed some of that ice cream u like, cool if i come over? i know ur chem hw is beating ur ass :)) 

Eddie grinned, and texted Bill back that he absolutely could come over and eat some ice cream with him. Eddie’s mom had come into his room an hour ago to make sure he was going to be alright staying up while she went to sleep, and when she went to sleep she stayed asleep.

Bill D.  
Is it alright if Stan and Mike come too? Stan says he can help with ur hw :)

Eddie liked a message.

Eddie blew air out of his nose as he flopped back on his bed. It was great that his best friend had a boyfriend, but less great that his boyfriend was also Eddie’s best friend- Mike and Bill had started dating earlier that fall. Eddie and Stan had had to watch awkwardly as Mike and Bill felt out their new relationship, which in turn made Mike and Bill try (and fail) to make them feel less awkward by including them more often when the pair hung out-like tonight.

Eddie was deep in his thoughts about his friends when his door bursted open and banged against his wall, his mother appearing in the door frame, hair still done up in its rollers, her face flushed.

“Oh Eddie-bear, I just knew you couldn’t sleep with all that racket happening down the street!” she cried, swiftly moving towards Eddie, putting her hands on his cheeks. 

Eddie’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute- he broke a rule, she was going to take away his phone forever and there was nothing he could do, his friends would come over and he would be busted faster than his mom could croon our another sickly sweet “Eddie-bear..”-

“What racket, Ma?” Eddie heard himself speak, quickly trying to gauge if he and his friends were in trouble.

“That house down the street is blaring some awful music Eddie, dear, and you’ve been so tired lately with your studies, school is just so hard for you,”Sonia sniffed, her thumbs pulling slightly on Eddie’s cheekbones, inspecting him, Eddie’s mind supplied.

“My love, you’re so tired from all this work, you try so hard and stay up so late and it’s taking a toll on your health! You have dark circles under your eyes- maybe it’s time I homeschool you after all.”

Eddie’s brain switched into overdrive- he could not under any circumstances be homeschooled. If he were, his mom would make sure he had zero outside contact-and Eddie didn’t think he could stay sane if it weren’t for his friends.

“No of course not momma-it is the awful music! I was just going to go give them a piece of my mind-how dare they cause a commotion and get in the way of my health! And they took it too far, they woke up my poor momma, and I know how important sleep is to you mommy, let me go take care of it for you!” Eddie said, stepping in to hug his mom, desperately praying that Bill, Mike, and Stan had yet to sneak into his backyard. 

His mom patted him on the head, holding her son much too close for someone his age. “You’re such a good boy, Eddie.” 

“I’ll be back in 20 minutes mommy, you just wait,” Eddie slipped on his shoes, still dressed in the shorts and polo he had worn that day to school, then clipped on his fannypack, slipping out the door as his mother continued to rattle off warnings for him as he left.

-

Eddie walked briskly, keeping an eye out for Bill’s silver car-the lights would be turned off so none of the neighbors would spot 3 teenage boys scrambling in and out of it, and Bill always parked 6 houses down and to the left of Eddie’s. 

Spotting the car as it pulled down the street, Eddie waved his hands frantically, gesturing with his hands that they needed to stay put. As Eddie walked towards the car, he heard what his mom had been talking about-what would be heavy bass closer to the source of the music thumped from a nearby house, maybe a couple of streets over, making Bill’s windows vibrate slightly. Eddie swung himself inside the back seat and groaned as he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. This is not how he expected tonight to go, he thought to himself.

Bill and Mike turned to where Eddie sat in the car, waiting for the smaller boy to explain how exactly he managed to get out of the house when Stan asked, “Is everything alright, Eddie?”

“Take me to wherever the party is,” Eddie sighed, leaning back against the seat, letting his head loll backwards so he could stare at the ceiling. “Otherwise I might be really fucked.”

-

Bill drove down the street as Mike handed Eddie his ice cream from the plastic grocery bag, along with a plastic spoon. 

Yes, Eddie followed the rules, but as he shoveled a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream into his mouth, all he could think of was how his mom made him feel any time she tried to do something for his “health”- he felt like he was barely a speck of dust when Sonia lectured him on just how awful the things he did and enjoyed were for him. First it had been swimming in the (admittedly disgusting) quarry with Bill, then it had been playing in the arcade with Mike (“Do you know how many germs are on those death machines Eddie? They could even fall and crush you!”). He stopped doing all of those things for his mom, she knew what was safe for him, and Eddie was never the kind of person who enjoyed being in trouble, and although he hated it, he listened to the rules.

But now? Sonia was going to take him away from school. He was a junior in high school now, and the number of indecencies reported to parents at Derry High had skyrocketed as his classmates became older. His mother was afraid, Eddie mused ,mouthful of ice cream, of losing him, her sweet Eddie-bear, to the real world. 

Stan exhaled heavily. “That’s kinda terrible, Eddie.” 

Eddie blinked, not realizing that he had started rambling all these things aloud as soon as he opened his ice cream container, which was now empty. He tilted his head so it rested on the window, and looked at his friends. 

“Eddie, dude, I don’t want to be the one who points this out but, if she’s so afraid of losing you to the real world, why do you follow her rules?” Bill asked, looking at Eddie through the rear view mirror, scanning the quiet houses on the street they drove down. 

“She’s still my mom, I’m not 18 for another 10 months,” Eddie said dejectedly, drawing a looping pattern on the window, mind wandering at the prospect of not being tied down by Sonia’s rules.

“You could realistically report her to whatever social services department and get yourself emancipated,” Mike supplied, twisting around in the passenger seat to look at him, and giving him a reassuring pat on his knee.

“Yeah, just from that shit she pulled when we were kids, making you think you were sick all the time,” Stan chimed in. “And you know we would help you at any point if you needed us to.”

Eddie thought this over for a moment. 

Eddie had lived in the shadow. of his mom’s rules for the better part of 4 years, fearful of what would happen to him if he disobeyed. Now his friends offered him their support in being able to be himself, enjoy the things he wanted to enjoy.

Eddie nodded. “Thank you. I just don’t even know where to start,” he confessed.

It was then that Bill pulled over and parked his car and turned off the engine. “A party isn’t a bad place to start,” Bill grinned. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yeah Bill, sure, I haven’t had any stereotypical high school fun in my life, and we’re going to crash some random party?”

“Not some random party,” Stan scrolled through his phone, and swiped through several Instagram stories before showing the screen to Eddie. “That one guy, you know, the one that girl Beverly from Chemistry hangs out with? His parents aren’t home and his house is huge so,” Stan shrugged.

Eddie watched the first post on the story, a video of what had to be at least 15 bottles of alcohol lined up on a countertop. The camera panned to a red headed girl that was in his chemistry class, who held up two cups before chugging them. The boy behind the camera laughed and choked out a “No-BEV!” as the video ended. 

The next slide featured a video of the same girl and a boy from Eddie’s history class that he was friendly with named Ben, as the boy behind the camera groaned. “I am too single for such cute bullshitttt,” the boy whined, as Ben put his arm around the girl-Beverly. The camera shook slightly as the boy whipped out a plastic bag full of something, and as it came into focus, Beverly and Ben whooped loudly. “At least I’ve got my long term fuck buddy Mary Jane to help me through the lonely nights!” 

The next few slides were pictures of a crowd in what looked like a back yard, with colorful lights giving everyone a pink and purple hue. The pictures were captioned with glowing text that read “ Parents said no small parties...they didn’t say anything about big ones!” 

Eddie considered the pictures. “So we wouldn’t be crashing because it’s sort of an everyone’s invited kind of thing,” Bill said, un-seatbelting and exiting the car. 

Mike exited after him, and Stan took his phone back from Eddie as he too got out of the car. Eddie looked down at his hands, weighing his options. 

1.) Go home and be guilt tripped by his mom into being homeschooled  
2.) Go to this party and have possibly one of the best nights in his high school experience

He got out of the car.


	2. hissy fit

Bill and Mike got to the door before Eddie and Stan did, and knocked twice. The house itself seemed to shake from the music and the moving masses of teenagers inside. Lights flashed over the boys as someone opened the door, and the music that was loud outside blared louder somehow.

Eddie’s step faltered. “Stan?”

Stan stood next to him with his hands in his pockets. “Yeah?”

“If this turns out to be a disaster, and my mom traps me in my basement, I love you.” 

Stan laughed then bumped Eddie with his shoulder. “Let’s go in shortstack.”

“I am normal height asshole!” Eddie huffed, hurrying to catch up to Bill and Mike.

Eddie hadn’t been to a party since his mom banned him from them after Stan’s 9th birthday at a Chuck E. Cheese, when Bill got pink eye. There were too many people, his mom reasoned. Everyone was touching each other and eating, and no one’s hands were clean at a party, they were too caught up in all the activities. Now that he thought about it, his mom meant that they were having too much fun to be bothered with washing their hands after coming into contact with every individual thing. 

Bill led them into the kitchen, and it took a considerable amount of effort to keep up with him as he weaved around people. There were so many people, it was hard for Eddie to believe that there were this many teenagers in Maine, let alone his school. 

The kitchen was crowded, but had less of a concentration of people than the living room and entryway. On the island sat bottles of alcohol and red solo cups-like in the movies, Eddie thought. Bill grabbed four cups and lined them up on the counter before pouring a considerable amount what looked to be vodka into each of the cups, then grabbed a gatorade bottle and did the same. 

Mike passed Eddie a cup. Eddie took a sniff, and gagged-it smelled like hand sanitizer, and he had a hunch it would taste like it too. He scrunched up his nose and held the cup away from him. “I think I’ll pass,” he shuddered. 

A group of girls laughed at him, and he turned to face them. Greta Bowie, the resident mean girl, sneered at him. “God, what a loser!” she cackled, her own drink sloshing over the rim of her cup as she gestured at him. 

Bill stepped defensively towards Eddie, whose hand tightened around his cup. He looked down into it, took a deep breath, and took a gulp. 

His friends watched him as his face twisted in disgust and he coughed. Mike moved closer to Eddie, and took a long swig from his own cup. “The trick is to not let it hit your tongue,” Mike motioned. Eddie took another drink. It still left the taste of hand sanitizer in his mouth, mixed with the green gatorade, but it was easier to swallow. 

Bill cheered and clapped him on the back. “There you go, now let’s-“

A loud, dark curly haired boy skidded into the kitchen, before slamming into Eddie. Eddie’s hip slammed into the island’s countertop. His drink flew from his hand and emptied itself onto Greta, and she screeched loudly before fleeing the kitchen. 

Eddie yelped as pain blossomed in his hip, and the curly haired boy blinked down at him through thick glasses, hands flying over Eddie. 

“Oh fuck are you alright? Shit my bad are you hurt? Oh fuck I’ll get an ice pack,” he blabbered, moving around the island to get to the fridge. He pulled out an ice pack with rainbows on it, before handing it to Eddie. 

Just as quickly as she had left, Greta returned, face red, with a huge spill on her dress. “You little fucking loser,” she seethed, making Eddie wince. “You owe me a new dress, asshole!” 

The taller boy coughed. “And if I remember correctly, you owe me new sheets, Greta, after you fucked Belch in my parents bed last weekend.” 

Greta paled. “I would never sleep with that neanderthal!” She narrowed her eyes at the boy, then turned her gaze back to Eddie. “This isn’t the end of this, Loser,” she hissed, before storming out of the kitchen.

Stan snorted into his cup as she left. “She’s all bark and no bite, Eddie, don’t worry about her.” 

Eddie nodded at Stan. The taller boy was still at his side, and Eddie looked up at him. “Thank you, I guess. I suppose getting Greta to go away makes up for this nasty bruise you gave me,” Eddie grumbled, pulling away the ice pack. He pulled the waistband of his showers down slightly and pressed his fingertips to his hip bone and winced. 

The other boy chuckled. “You are very welcome, Eddie Spaghetti!” 

Eddie glared at him. “Don’t call me that.” 

Brown eyes glinted behind the coke bottle lenses. “Sorry bout it Spaghetti.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, and you are?”

“Richie Trashmouth Tozier, resident party thrower, at your service,” he announced, his voice lilting into some kind of weak impression of a British accent. 

Eddie opened his mouth to make some kind of snide comeback when Bill spoke up. “This is a huge party, man, it woke Eddie’s mom up and she was pissed,” he laughed. 

Richie grinned. “Well, usually it’s my massive dong that gets his mom up, but the people demanded a party,” he said, holding his hands up in a “what can i do?” gesture.

“Don’t talk about my mom like that you pervert!” Eddie exclaimed, face red. 

Richie continued to grin, and leaned against the island. “So real talk here, Spag-edward, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” He swept a lanky arm across the kitchen.

Eddie squinted at him. “And if I don’t know yet?” 

Richie’s shit eating grin widened. “Then let me show you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think! kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Eddie rationalized. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

When Richie took Eddie by the hand to show him around his seemingly enormous house, Eddie had whipped his head around to where his friends were, looking for a little backup when confronted with this loud and obnoxiously trashy boy. Mike and Bill has started to slip off to an adjacent room, and Stan followed them after shooting a sorry look to Eddie. 

The rule abiding part of his brain (which sounded too much like his mother, he quickly decided) told him that his friends absolutely sucked for leaving him at the mercy of Trashmouth Tozier. He shook the thought out of his head-he was here to be normal, and normal teens weren’t often conjoined at the hip with all their friends. And if he was here to have a good time, following the “resident party thrower” or whatever the fuck the taller boy had called himself wasn’t a bad place to start.

Richie pulled Eddie along.

“I know you from somewhere, are Stan Bill and Mike your friends?” Richie half shouted as they walked through a crowded hallway ducking slightly to get closer to where Eddie could hear him.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah, you’re friends with Beverly and Ben right? Beverly and Bill starred in that play last Spring!” Eddie shouted, as they moved closer to a room booming pop music. 

Richie led him through the door, and they emerged into a room with 2 gigantic television screens, one on which a handful of teenagers played Mario Kart, and on the other where two girls played Just Dance. 

Richie stepped behind the row of gamers sitting cross legged on the floor in front of a red sofa, where a couple lounged and passed back and forth a drink and giggled into each other’s mouths. Balanced precariously on the arm of the leather couch was a tray of jello in tiny cups, 4 of which Richie swiped, before turning and offering them to Eddie. 

Eddie picked two of them- a strawberry and a lime, and followed Richie’s suit by squeezing the sides of the plastic cup before the gelatin plopped into his open mouth. Eddie chewed, and decided he liked jello. Suddenly he was on a mission to break as many of his moms rules as possible, he broke another- Eddie hadn’t been allowed to eat jello after his mom made him rattle off the ingredients. He grabbed another brightly colored cup, relishing the taste of artificial cherry.

Richie laughed, and leaned in to stop Eddie from grabbing another. “You know those are mainly comprised of vodka, right?” 

Eddie faced him, mouth slightly ajar. “Really?” he asked distantly. That earned him another laugh, and then Richie was pulling Eddie onto the couch to sit with him. 

“So you were part of the group who made the sign for Bill and screamed just as loud as me and Ben did when she kissed the Big Man,” Richie smiled on the memory. 

Eddie nodded, and smiled himself. “And you were the guy who screamed out “She’s got a boyfriend!” while they kissed.”

Richie spread his hands. “I had to set the record straight for Big Bill. Little did I know he wasn’t very much straight to begin with.”

Eddie absently noted that Richie’s fingernails were painted black, and that he wore a silver and a gold-pink band on his thumb and forefinger of his left hand. Eddie took Richie’s hand and inspected each of them. 

Richie cleared his throat. “You good, Eddie?”

Eddie nodded seriously. “They’re good,” he stated, tilting his head forward to gesture to Richie’s hand. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth he observed, before bringing his gaze back up to Richie’s

Richie cocked his head at Eddie. “How much have you had to drink?” he questioned.

“A few-oh my god Richie Just Dance opened up! We’re playing,” Eddie exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the couch next to Richie before taking the extended remote from one of the girls who were playing earlier. 

Richie laughed, and rose up from the couch, reaching his arms above his head, cracking his back. “Eddie, my love, I am the reigning champion of Just Dance.” 

Eddie rolled his shoulders. “Bring it on, Trashmouth.”

He grasped the Wii remote and slid the strap over his wrist, before trying (and failing) to tighten it. By the time he had figured out how to get the strap to fit, Richie had his remote hovering over a song.

“Ready when you are Eds,” Richie said, pushing his glasses up. Eddie opened his mouth to reply when his phone buzzed urgently inside his pocket, ringtone clanging. 

He frowned and pulled it out, and gaped at the screen. He distantly aware that Richie moved close to him, and before he knew better, Richie had plucked the phone out of his hand and swiped the accept button across the contact picture of Eddie’s mom.

“Helllllllloooooo,” Richie sang into the speaker. Eddie covered his mouth with his hand before reaching up to get the phone back. 

“Richie you need to give me the phone!” Eddie hissed, but Richie held the phone above his head, the sound of Eddie’s mother’s squawking audible still. Eddie jumped and make a swipe for his phone, but Richie pushed him back and brought it back to the side of his face.

“I’m sorry, Eddie can’t come to the phone right now. I can take a message if you so desire,” Richie droned, before shooting a wink at Eddie. (And Eddie didn’t blush, he was angry, damn it)

Eddie squirmed and made another attempt for his phone. He was in deep shit, to put things lightly. Richie stuck his tongue out at him, and he continued to blush. He was definitely attractive, Eddie admitted to himself. But that wouldn’t matter if his mom actually grounded him for life. 

His mom was still yelling through the phone, and Richie held the phone away from his mouth. “Sheesh, Spaghetti, I didn’t realize women came in this particular brand of bitch.” 

Eddie made a protesting noise, and Richie spoke into the receiver. “I’m sorry ma’am, I think you’re breaking up.” He hit the end call button, and turned the phone completely off, before handing it back. 

Before Eddie could start to yell, Richie held up three fingers. “First of all, she wants to know where you are, it’s, and I quote, ‘Not good for my little boy to be up so late.’ Second, she wants to know who the fuck I am and where the fuck her son is, and what kind of devil worship I’m subjecting you to. And third, I sincerely apologize for how absolutely batshit she seems to be, so we’re going to put off Just Dance for now.” Richie undid the fasten on both of their controllers before passing them to another set of kids. 

Eddie pocketed his phone. “She’s going to homeschool me, I think.” He suddenly felt tired, and very heavy. “My friends rationalized to me that if she’s so afraid to lose me that she’s cut me off from everyone, that I could do whatever I wanted to keep her from ruining my life.” He laughed, and ran his hands through his hair. 

“And I’m telling this to an absolute stranger because I have no alcohol tolerance and because you’re nice and pretty,” another laugh bubbled up then. 

Richie looked at his with only slightly widened eyes. Eddie covers his face with his hands, fearful that if he keeps spilling to Richie that he’ll cry. 

Richie puts an arm around his shoulders. It’s clear to Eddie that Richie doesn’t often console others when Richie asks him “Do you want to go smoke?”

It’s also clear to Eddie that he can’t be more screwed over with his mom than he already is, so he nods again, sniffing and dragging his hands down his face. 

“Yeah, Rich, that sounds good.”


	4. Oops

Richie led Eddie down another hallway lit by blue and purple lights. Eddie was acutely aware of the anxiety ridden thoughts that threatened to overcrowd his mind, but instead chose to focus on Richie’s hand pulling his own. If he was being honest with himself, he thought that he really didn’t mind being pulled around by Richie.

It was different, he reasoned. Richie was pulling his hand to show him something, not to force him into doctors offices and into too-tight hugs that felt less of affection and more for possession of him. 

And it didn’t hurt at all that Richie kept looking over his shoulder at Eddie to check in on him, shooting a grin to him every time they made eye contact. And Eddie reckoned it didn’t hurt either that that smile brought one of his own to creep over his own features. 

Eddie was shaken out of his thoughts as they descended down some steps. When they reached the bottom, Richie pushed through a purple and green beaded curtain and held half of it aside so Eddie could step into the room.

To his left, there sat a couple sitting on a garishly vibrant green couch. The girl brought a joint to her lips and blew smoke into the face of the boy beside her, who laughed and leaned in close to her to wrap his arms around her waist. At Eddie and Richie’s entrance, she grinned. 

“The prodigal son returns,” she quips, leaning into the boy’s embrace. A piece of her short red hair falls into her face before she blows out a huff of air to attempt to move it back. 

Richie steps forward and takes the blunt extended to him. “Hopefully in my absence we have yet to run out of that sweet, sweet ganja, Beverly.” 

She shrugs. “If we did run out, it was all Ben. Look at him, he’s an animal.” She leans her head to rest on the boy’s shoulder. The boy- Ben- lets out a laugh. 

Richie pulls Eddie closer to him as he takes a drag off the joint in his hand. The redhead looks at Eddie. “You’re Bill’s friend right?” 

Eddie nods and crinkles his nose as Richie exhales. 

Beverly tilts her head. “Not a smoker I take it?” 

Eddie shrugs. “Never done anything like this before, my mom is a tad helicopter,” he gestures around the room. “Really, I haven’t been to a party in years, unless you count those of the bat-mitzvah variety.”

Richie pats his arm reassuringly. “You know you don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to,” he offers.

Eddie pauses for a moment before taking the joint from Richie. He held it up to his lips and took a tentative breath inwards. Richie gives him a thumbs up, and for a second, Eddie doesn’t think about the nasty taste in his mouth. 

Then suddenly Eddie is coughing and feels like he’s going to die-this is it this is the end his mom is going to find him dead on the floor-he should have never stopped carrying his inhaler-

His eyes water as he catches his breath. “That wasn’t fun,” he spluttered, as Beverly and Ben hid their laughter. Richie, on the other hand, laughed openly. 

Eddie glared at him. “Fuck off Richie, I’ve never done that before and I wasn’t expecting that.” Richie held his hands up in surrender. 

Ben spoke up from the couch. “Eddie, didn’t you use to have an inhaler?” Eddie nods, and flips off a still giggling Richie. 

“You have to inhale it like that,” Ben offers. 

“Richie’s an awful human being. He choked worse than you did the first time he ever smoked, and still does at first,” Beverly supplies with a smile.

Richie scratches his head, and looks up at Eddie, trading the joint pinched between his fingers for a cup Ben was holding. 

“I take it for this particular venture outside of your bubble you should stick to more legal substances,” he explains, trading the joint once again for Beverly’s cup.

Eddie nods, relieved that he wouldn’t have to try smoking again. His thoughts looped around in his head, a constant litany of ‘ lungcancerillnesstoothdecaygumdisease-eddie you fucking shared something with someone else’s goddamn saliva,  you’re going to get sick-‘

“ Eddie ?”  Richie was looking at him expectantly. 

Eddie shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I must have zoned out,” he said, looking at Richie.

He grins. “I was proposing a toast- to new friends, especially to those with crazy moms.”

Eddie laughed. Richie must be crazy, he thinks, to already call them friends, but he finds he doesn’t mind. He moves his cup so it rests against Richie’s. 

“To pretty curly haired psychopaths,” he counters, and Richie downs his cup, keeping eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie readies himself, and takes a long drink, and feeling competitive, he tilts his head back and drinks the rest of it in three quick gulps. Richie whoops. “Atta boy Eddie Spaghetti!”

Beverly cheers for him, and Eddie feels something start to bloom in his chest, then. Beverly leans over to Eddie, whispering something in his ear about having someone in his corner if he needs it, and then as quick as lightning, finds Eddie a refill, and another, and another. 

Soon enough, Richie is pulling Eddie up off of the couch. 

“Where are we going now?” Eddie asks. He knows his words are starting to slur slightly at the ends, but the feeing in his chest makes it worth it. Freedom, a voice whispers in his head. He looks to Richie, and when he catches him already looking, the voice can’t help but add, Exhilaration. 

“I wanted to give you the whole Tozier-Tour, baby. And that includes the dance floor.” Richie waggles his eyebrows. Eddie laughs, shaking his head.

“Before I even get started about how I don’t know how to dance, I think you’re just a tad too long and gangly to be coordinated,” Eddie teases. 

Richie makes a shocked face, before putting his hand on his chest and tuts and warbles, “Edward, dearie, that is no way to talk to a future suitor! You’ll end up a spinster at this rate, child!” 

Eddie rolls his eyes but continues to laugh, and allows Richie to pull him into the living room. There’s a sea of people, which makes Eddie cringe for a moment before retreating into Richie’s side. 

“Doesn’t seem to me like we’re dancing, Trashmouth!” Eddie has to yell to be heard above the roar of people around him. 

Richie puts his arms around Eddie’s waist. “You want to dance with me? I thought I was too gangly to be coordinated?”

Eddie groans. “Don’t make me change my mind about dancing with you Tozier-“

Before he can continue, Richie’s hands areon his hipbones, and he cuts off his sentence. Richie’s hands are huge in comparison, and he can feel the heat emanating from his palms through his shorts. Eddie audibly gulps. 

Richie grins, and leans in close to Eddie’s ear. “You know, for someone with such a big bark, you’re no bite Eddie Spaghet-“ 

Eddie huffs, then turns around in Richie’s grip, so his back is flush against the taller boy’s front, before loosing himself in the beat of the song blaring from the speakers around him. He moves his hips in a circular motion, raising his hands above his head and dancing in a way that would have earned some low whistles from his friends. 

His blood is roaring in his ears, the feeling in his chest turning into flame that urges him for more, and to dare to take his hands and place them behind himself, on Richie’s hips. Richie is yelling along to the song, his hands staying in a respectable place on Eddie’s own sides, and Eddie suddenly wants as much as he can get.

He twists around in Richie’s light hold, and presses against him, chest to chest. Richie is looking at him, expectant, waiting to answer him, whatever his question is. Eddie doesn’t ask, though, instead reaching for the other boy’s face, and drawing him into a kiss. 

Richie doesn’t hold back then, responding to Eddie’s boldness with passion, opening Eddie’s lips with his own and licking into Eddie’s mouth. 

Fuck, Eddie thinks, this is so good he doesn’t even care about the germs.

Richie pulls back to breathe, sucking in a lungful of air, and before Eddie can lean back in, a hand is on Eddie’s arm. He looks over his shoulder at Beverly, who is standing on a coffee table. Eddie grins and he pulls Richie with him as he steps up onto the table. 

Eddie turns so he can face Richie again, and is shocked at the state of him. His hair is still wild, but behind his glasses, his pupils are blown wide, and his lips slightly swollen. While he stops to process just how hot Richie looks, Richie pulls him close, and Eddie melts. 

Eddie keens when Richie starts to mouth at his neck, planting open mouthed kisses up and down both sides of his throat. Richie sucks and bites at him, and Eddie groans into Richie’s collar. 

Eddie turns in his arms again, so Richie’s chest is pressed against his back. He begins to grind again, the music and Richie’s mouth making him feel almost like he’s in another world. 

Richie’s mouth ghosts around Eddie’s ear, as he groans, Eddie’s ass grinding against an ever more present bulge in Richie’s pants. Eddie grins at the prospect of making Richie feel good, and slows down to tease him. 

Richie reaches a hand around Eddie’s front, and Eddie barely feels when he pushes under the elastic of his shorts, his fingertips brushing against his bare hipbone. Eddie gasps, and Richie is sucking an unhealthy sized hickey into the side of his neck when there’s a loud bang coming from the entryway. 

Eddie barely notices, pushing himself back against Richie for more, when the music suddenly cuts out, and the overhead lights in the house turn on. 

Confused, Eddie looks up, locking eyes with none other than Sonia Kaspbrak. 

Oh, Fuck. 

Her mouth is open wide like a fish out of water, her face turning purple. She’s dressed in her nightgown, and behind her are six police officers, already shining their lights into other party-goers cups. 

Eddie pushes his whole body against Richie, nearly frozen. 

“Eddie!” His mom suddenly finds her voice, but says nothing more, still shocked at the sight of him. 

“Eddie?” Richie asks, finally aware of the situation. 

Eddie’s mouth barely moves as he says in a low voice, “Time to go.”

Time stands still as Richie processes. Sonia seems possessed as she lunges towards Eddie, but Eddie is jerked by the arm as all hell breaks loose. 

The party goers are scattering so they can evade the police, and Richie has the same idea, his hand laced with Eddie’s. They run out the back door, and Richie races to climb his fence. All Eddie can hear is the ringing in his ears from the cacophony that is a hundred panicked high schoolers, as those not as fast start to get tackled by police officers. 

Richie swings a leg over the wood, and holds his hand out to Eddie. Eddie glances back at the door, and he can hear Sonia screaming at who he presumes is an officer to “-get my fucking son!”

Eddie clasps Richie’s hand, and then they’re over the fence, hitting the ground running. Eddie whoops, adrenaline singing in his veins, and Richie whoops with him. 

Bill’s car swings into view, and Eddie waves his free arm. Bill, Mike, and Stanley pull up to where he and Richie stand, and they scramble to get in and fit. 

Bill is racing off before their door even fully closes, and Eddie just laughs. 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, catching his breath. Richie nods, and laughs breathlessly. 

Bill meets Eddie’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “Your mom is fucking crazy,” he says, and Richie sits up straight. 

“Holy shit that was your mom?” he asks. Eddie nods. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she quite likes what you said to her on the phone.”

“Or maybe she didn’t like Richie’s hand down your pants,” Stan comments. 

There’s silence in the car, then they’re all laughing, their adrenaline high making it all the funnier. 

Well, Eddie thinks,leaning against Richie, at least some good came from Sonia crashing the party. 


End file.
